The invention relates generally to supports for stringed musical instruments and more specifically to a support for a violin.
Violins and violas are delicate yet expensive musical instruments and, partially as a result of the profusion of curved surfaces on these instruments, they are not easily, yet also accessibly, stored when not immediately needed, during intervals in a rehearsal or a performance.
These instruments cannot safely be mounted against a wall or placed on a table or the floor as they can easily be accidentally kicked or knocked.
Also, violinists have employed the practice of storing their violin in the case, between rehearsals, so as to protect the instrument. This practice of packing away the violin, in its case, after each rehearsal and then unpacking it for the next rehearsal, often in the same day, is a time consuming and inconvenient practice.
The invention aims to address the aforementioned difficulties.